A Bowtie Of Cloth
by Dafuqisdis
Summary: When a mystery man with a bowtie fashioned from a strip of ripped t shirt appears at the school mayhem erupts. - - Set before the first book - -
1. Chapter 1

A bowtie of cloth

Authors note: Hello and welcome to my first ever fanfiction. After this chapter, granting enough people are interested I shall be going quiet as I write a lot of chapters and then will post them regularly. I really hope you enjoy my shitty writing and appreciate it if you could write reviews and tell me where I can improve and or errors I have made.

Disclaimer: I own nothing apart from the plot and OC characters

Chapter One: This is Only the Beginning

Blood pulsed around my fingers as the guards nose crunched under my fingers. Venting all my hatred into this fight I straddled the guard and began mercilessly punching at his face. As blood flicked onto me I stood up, giving the guy a chance to recover "Stand…The… Hell…Up" I panted, my eyes thin slits, crawling to his feet he began rocking back and forth someone put their hand on my shoulder "I will kill him and don't try and stop me" I hissed "Whoa Bones I was just gonna ask for my go!" Glancing back I saw Rex's wolfish grin staring up at me. I stepped back gesturing for Rex to go ahead smiling she stood there rolling her shoulders. "God sake grow up" Fang smirked from over in the corner. The rest of the flock had gotten bored of the fight after it was obvious that we had won, even Max was chilling on the bed, rolling her eyes she went back to scratching something into the wall. Smirking I saw the guard throw a feeble punch at Rex which she easily dodged, grabbing his fist she began to crush the bone in her hand. Screaming in pain his legs buckled as he collapsed onto his knees as I saw Rex lift her fist high into the air ready for the final blow I noticed a cold undeniable metal glint of a knife. His left hand was wrapped around the small blade. Before I had a chance to warn her he drove it into her leg. She screamed in pain and fell backwards crashing to the ground. Red clouded my vision as Rex collapsed the flock quickly crowded round her I saw the knife skid across the floor resting by my feet. Bending down I picked it up twisting it around my fingers I saw a look of fear cover the guards face as he knew what was coming next. Pointlessly, he desperately tried to pull himself through the door. I briefly wondered why no one had arrived yet surely they would have noticed it all through their countless cameras. Pushing it aside I continued my slow walk forwards flicking the knife out of my hand and into his thigh he stopped struggling and yanked it out trying to defend himself he swung it blindly forward "s...stay back I… I will hhhurt you!" He cried, sneering I closed in for the kill…

Groaning, I lifted my heavy head off the floor feeling my head I noticed blood had crusted up over a long cut, probing it I figured it wasn't that deep and I would most likely survive. Sitting up I began coughing. I noticed where I was… Shit, they must have gassed me again what was it for again? Struggling to remember I racked my head grasping at an empty space. I hate that gas always makes me forget… Oh yeah killing that dude, easy thing to forget. In my defence he was asking for it he shouldn't have punched Rex, she got pissed off when he grabbed her hair and I get the blame just cause I landed the final blow. Great, home sweet padded cell… again. This is basically a second home for me I might as well move in here save them the trouble. Due to my reputation they have begun slipping happy pills into my food so every time I get food it has to go past the Angel test, she checks the minds of the people who hand us the food but sometimes they hide their thoughts too well and well that isn't good for me. It's funny for the flock, just not for me. Stretching out I flex my arms I stand up to have a bit of a walk.

Observing the cell I notice the door or rather lack of it… Damn they must have noticed the hinges I had spent basically all my time in solitary trying to snap the hinges I had done the bottom one and was close to finishing the top one I thought I had hidden it well god damn it. Well at least there is no straight jacket this time, just that heavy ankle chain chafing away. God it sucks in here, solitary confinement ode to joy and to top it off the loud speaker in the corner decided to blare into life. "Hello, Subject 258" doesn't even know my fricking name, grunting I tune out. The word experiment gets my attention again "… as I said we do not believe that this solitary confinement treatment is as effective as we first thought on you so you will now be sharing your solitary confinement with another Subject with whom we hope you can discuss your misdeeds and resolve them Subject 1628. Subject 1628 will also be a new placement in your experimentation band and will be joining you and your fellow Subjects furthermore that is all" Looking around I noticed the small black mounted camera directed on me, giving it the finger I turned away from it and went back to my thoughts.

Who the hell is joining us I mulled from his number it was obviously a newbie possibly a young kid or maybe it was an eraser. Oh god no anything but an eraser. Guy or girl. Young or old. These questions swirled around my head for hours on end until a loud blare came from the loud speaker again. " You will now be moved to your new chamber" the genderless voice droned, I heard a hiss as gas started to fill the room… Well Shit. I held my breath as the gas came pouring in I hoped I could fool them into thinking I was gassed out I counted the right amount of time for it to have its effect before finally crumpling to the ground I could hear a hiss as the gas was sucked back up but I knew it was too late. Black dots began to dance in front of my eyes and I was forced to take in a couple lungful's of the gas noticing I wasn't under yet they began to pump it back in I could feel it twisting around my lungs seeping into my skin and then the darkness came.

Waking once again to a groggy head I threw up the remainders of the food in my stomach, being gassed twice in one day is not good for your health. Looking around I noticed a figure in the corner leaping up I quickly fell back down as the room swam around me "by my account don't stand up missy" I swore inside my head if he ever called me missy again I was gonna tear out his throat. Standing up once again I leant against the wall breathing slowly I wondered about this new figure he was in his late twenties floppy brown hair and he was wearing the usual white cloth trousers and top but had somehow managed to fashion a bowtie out of some of the T-shirt fabric he had ripped off. Doing a once over on myself to check how I was doing I noticed a few new bruises but apart from that I was fine. After a few minutes of me focusing on not collapsing with every movement I finally gained enough strength to stumble over to where he was sitting black dots began to swim in front of me as I just made it across the room, panting I collapsed next to him. "The... name is... Bones" I panted. Sticking out a bony hand he replied "John Smith". Clearly sensing my disbelief he corrected himself "The Doctor". For a few more minutes we sat there in silence. "So what's so special about you?" I said, breaking the silence. "Me? I'm as normal as they come!" "You wouldn't be here if you were normal" I snorted. "Speaking of which, where is here?" "The School".


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: Screw it I wrote this and it's half the size of the previous chapter but I really want to post this. I hope you readers enjoy it. Once again I REALLY want to hear tips, comments or even just if you want this to continue! Anyways see ya

Disclaimer: I own nothing apart from the plot and OC characters

Chapter 2: Bearing Bones

The days blur together. The only way we know if it's day or night is when the bright lights flicker off and allow us to sleep. It's not so bad I guess, once the Doctor figured out how to deactivate all electronics in the room by using a plastic fork (god knows how) he explained it all to me. The time travelling, the T.A.R.D.I.S, his companions and what he is. With each new day he tells me a new adventure, I know he isn't telling me everything though, his eyes darken, his breathing sharpens and he falters. For less than a second, yet still long enough for me to see...

More days fly by and the routine we settled into continues. The doctor deactivates the electronics, he tells me of his adventures, I listen and we repeat as soon as the lights flicker on and we wake up.

Today is different, he deactivated the electronics but he hasn't said a word yet. He's just staring at me. Searching to find out what makes me tick. But he doesn't know, he doesn't understand. His brow creases further as he struggles to read me. "I don't understand you Bones... All humans show who they are, you just need to learn how to read them. But you Bones... You show nothing." I say nothing, leaving the silence to speak for itself. He doesn't stop staring, constantly looking for a flicker of emotion. Who I am deserves to be hidden from a man like the doctor, a man who gives his life to save civilizations and entire planets. I doubt he's ever hurt anyone at all. But he deserves to know. After everything he's told me he deserves to know what I am and what I've done.

I've been mulling over my thoughts for days now, clearing my throat I whisper in hope he won't hear "Doctor?" Gently cocking his head to the side surprised at the sound of my voice it takes him a couple of seconds to reply "Yes?" I guess it's now or never, if only the white coats could hear me now they'd have a heart attack knowing I'm bearing all to this man I hardly know. "I'll answer anything you want to know but first I need to show you something." Slowly rising from the floor I began to unbutton the back of my shirt. Confusion spreads across his face but he let me continue "there is a reason I'm called Bones, you know about the flock and our wings. Well my wings were the largest." His brow furrows once again and I can feel a solitary tear trickle down my cheek. The only way for him to understand is if I show him. I let my shirt fall completely and expose my chest to him, or rather what used to be my chest. "They realised soon after my creation that I could heal at an unnatural rate and that I could heal others" I steady my breath before continuing "the other white coats wanted to see to just what extent could I heal myself. They thought that to get the most reliable results they would use the same way in order to damage me to see my healing rates. They decided acid would be the best method. So they moved me to a new room and day in day out they poured acid on my flesh. 70% of my body is now scar tissue, I was six years old when they started, I was alone in that small world of misery and pain. For 7 years they kept me alone and in pain. Then one time they went too far, they made me drink maybe a quarter of a litre of acid. I couldn't speak for 3 years and that's what gave me this" poking my finger into the gaping hole where my chest once was I continue "before they made me drink it they bathed my wings in it. They didn't recover as well." Inhaling deeply once again, I spread out my wings, their tips brush against the walls. "The feathers never grew back nor did the flesh this is why I'm called Bones" the frail bones of my wings sway in the slight breeze from the air vents, it's too much all this remembering my legs buckle and I tumble forward only to be caught in the Doctors arms I fold the useless wings away, bury myself into his shoulder and weep.


End file.
